


Feral Misfortunes

by SpardaFox



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Danny, alpha dale, alpha dash, alpha kwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpardaFox/pseuds/SpardaFox
Summary: Danny, an orphaned and unliked omega, is swept far from home. Ending up in the territory of three hot blooded alphas, with no way of fending for himself, and no means of escape. Will these unfamiliar men mistreat him like his own tribe? Or will he learn to submit and fit into the role of an omega.





	Feral Misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> everyone in this fic who engages in a sexual act of any sort is 18+, even if not specified.

Danny huffed as he trudged through the snow. Of course _he_ would be the one sent out to do the washing.

 

The only water sources not yet frozen solid were the fast moving rivers a distance from camp.

 

No one else wanted to make the trek out there to do menial labor like washing laundry, and doormat-Danny was the perfect choice. Typical.

 

He guessed he couldn’t complain too much though. He highly doubted he would survive on his own, especially during the harsh mountain winter.

 

Laundry was a small price to pay for access to food and shelter, and there was no guarantee that the tribe wouldn’t throw him out if he didn't comply.

 

Before the accident, he was bitter about having presented as an omega. Thinking he was doomed to a life of servitude because of it.

 

He wasn't entirely wrong however, though he definitely didn't get the details right. He had imagined himself stuck as some housewife.

 

Little did he know back then that the only thing that would stop the tribe from exiling him after his parents died would be his status as an omega.

 

Honestly he was pretty lucky, even if he was just a glorified servant. His family's reputation was pretty awful considering the circumstances of the accident. Many people had argued that he be sent away in exile.

 

Lucky for him, the parents of that boy had spoken up for him. Saying that he wasn't like his parents, and as an omega could help lift the burden placed on their family by looking after the other children.

 

They didn't exactly treat him warmly, but he couldn't exactly blame them after what they went through. Had it not been for his parents, their son would still be alive. He could do without the occasional beating for screwing up some chore, but he could also have it a lot worse.

 

Danny shook himself from his reverie as the river came into sight, the loud roaring having long since signaled its presence. Not even someone as bad at directions as Danny could miss finding this particular river.

 

The path leading to it was meandering but easy to see, all of the usual camouflaging undergrowth rendered barren by the harsh winter. And the sound this close was absolutely deafening, he could hardly hear himself think past it.

 

He sighed as he drew near the bank, relieved to set down the heavy basket balanced on his hip. At the same time, he dreaded having to immerse his hands in the icy water. One of these days his fingers would just give up and fall off, he wouldn't be very useful after that.

 

Grumbling to himself as he scrubbed the clothes, he lathered the small red shirt in his hands. Reaching behind him for the basket to find the scrub brush it contained. As he dug about in the basket behind him, fumbling for the brush, the soapy shirt slipped from his relaxed grasp.

 

"Oh come on!" Danny cried, he did not _want_ to get another beating for losing any clothes, especially not something made with expensive red dyes. Luckily, the shirt caught on a branch a little ways into the river. he would have to wade over a bit to get it, but it wasn't completely lost.

 

Sighing, he rolled his pants up as best he could, taking off his shoes before stepping carefully into the quick moving waters. It didn’t take long to reach the spot the shirt was caught at, but it was tangled something fierce. The branch it was stuck to was covered in thorns, and Danny's fingers were ready numb from the cold water.

 

As he was hoping there were no holes in the thin shirt, he moved back slightly, trying to adjust his unsure footing. Unfortunately, the stones under his feet were more slippery than anticipated. And Danny quickly went from vaguely steady, to nearly neck deep in the racing waters.

 

He tried to let loose a curse, but accidentally caught a mouthful of water. Trying desperately to cling to the thin brambles, but only succeeding in slicing up his hands. Before he knew it, he was submerged in deeper water, tossed about and completely unsure of which way was up.

 

He freezing cold water felt like needles stabbing into his flesh, and his frail body was tossed violently in the current. He was staring to think he might end up drowning to death, when his back suddenly collided with a large boulder. The hard impact was enough to make his vision go completely black, and Danny slipped into unconsciousness in mere seconds.

 

* * *

 

Not expecting to wake up at all, Danny awoke coughing desperately. Nearly choking on water as he heaved and coughed up mouthfuls of it. He dazedly looked around himself, making out icy gravel and sparse underbrush through blurry vision. Lucky for him, it looked like he had washed up on a shallow bank further down the mountain.

 

He needed to get out of the water, and into some cover while there was still a little light out.

Trying to regain his senses, he started to crawl his way up the bank toward the cover of the tree line.

He doubted in his ability to maintain awareness for an extended period of time, and he was frightened that some kind of wolf or bear would be able to find him out here.

 

Thankfully, he didn't have to crawl too far in his state of blurry vision, bleeding hands and weakened strength. There was a cramp, but fairly deep hollow in the roots of a large tree that he managed to fit himself into. It would be hard for anything bigger than a waif like him to get into such a space, and the roots, soil, and leaf refuse sheltered his exposed skin from the biting cold air.

 

He uttered one last prayer for safety before he succumbed to darkness once again. Whimpering fitfully amongst dreams of fire, the stench of burning flesh, angry eyes, pointing fingers…

 

* * *

 

Dash awoke before dawn in his small hut, placed at the edge of the wood in a small hidden valley.

Sitting up slowly, he took a moment to listen to the quiet air of the cold, winter morning. But didn't tarry in rising to stretch, and dress himself for today's hunting outing. After a short time getting dressed, and collecting his tools, he exited his small hut and entered upon the shared campsite.

Waving quietly to his packmates, and setting out for the edge of the wood just as the roseate light of the sun began to color the sky.

 

He wasn't exactly worried about his ability to find _something_ to eat, but he was eager to find anything besides the smoked beaver the three young men had been having the past few days. They had stumbled upon a den harboring two of the things those days ago, and before that, had caught another on the way into the area.

Not wanting any of the meat to go to waste, they set them up to smoke so the meat wouldn't spoil, and had avoided hunting more before they could properly finish, or store the meat.

 

Since he, Kwan, and Dale were the only people in the area, Dash was sure he would be able to find the variety that more populated areas had been picked clean of.

Things like wild berries, and domesticated yams that had been grown here in the past, but long since abandoned thrived in the quiet forest.

There were also tender reeds along the banks of fast moving rivers. And fish to be caught either in the rapids or underneath plates of ice atop lakes, and ponds.

 

As he stalked through the peaceful wood, his eyes flitted about, looking for any sign of food. Suddenly, a burst of red caught his attention, at first of berries, his eyes revealed that it was in fact a bright red bird.

Normally, he would avoid trying to take something so small, the little meat often not worth the effort But the attractive red feathers would make for good jewelry, which would break up the monotonous survival of winter, and fetch a nice price back home.

 

Firing an arrow at such a small creature would be a waste, and also stood a good chance of ruining many of the feathers. So instead he simply took up a small rock and aimed it at the bird, willing to risk its escape in exchange for the low effort.

Surprisingly, the rock actually hit it. Nailing it hard enough to stun it, allowing Dash to simply walk over and carefully snap its neck. He smirked, today was off to a good start, hopefully his luck wouldn't run out.

 

He quickly tied a short length of cord around the birds legs, hanging it from his belt, and continuing on the path. Some fresh fish would be a welcome change from the gamey, smoked beaver meat. So without much deliberation, Dash continued on through the quiet scenery, making towards a nearby riverbank.

Hopefully he could spear enough fish to have some fresh, and also have leftover meat to dry and store.

 

* * *

 

After a short, half hour walk, Dash arrived at one of the quieter river banks. Sitting down on a sizable rock after taking a stick from the ground nearby. He started sharpening the stick into a simple spear, carving off any extra pieces along its length and doing his best to make it straight. In these shallow waters, it didn’t have to be perfect, as long as he could bait a good sized fish over at least.

 

He gently picked up some small pebbles from the bank, tossing them lightly into the water. Hopefully the fish would be fooled into coming near to investigate. This was the technique he generally used for spear fishing, and if it didn't work, he would probably just move on and try finding something else to eat.

 

Thankfully however, it seemed to be working well enough, and he soon had caught, gutted, and strung several fish. He yawned, tired from the repetitive task, and decided to start making his way back towards camp. He could send Kwan out in a few hours once the sun was high to look for some kind of berries or plants, for now he wanted to go back and get something to eat.

 

Having skipped breakfast, he was feeling slightly irritable as he walked back up the river bank to the tree line, heavy boots crunching in the gravel as he moved. And when he caught the almost unnoticeable, slight scent of an omega, a growl emitted from his throat involuntarily.

There was no way an omega of all things would be out _here_. There were no other tribes nearby, and only he, and his two alpha packmates had come to this area from his tribe.

 

Following the scent, he cast his eyes about in an almost frenzied manner. If there was an omega here, it would last long unless he found it. His eyes soon fell upon a small hollow, obscured by thick tree roots, and hidden in the shade.

Approaching quietly, he knelt down to peer into the dark crevice, just barely making out a small, crumpled form in the small space. As he peered at it, it didn't seem to move. and while he could now smell that it was alive and definitely an omega, he couldn’t tell if it was alert.

 

Wanting to avoid getting bitten or scratched, he wrapped loose fabric from his jacket around his arm, slowly reaching in and hoping to take the small omega by surprise. As his fingers brushed the tiny form, the omega didn't seem to react to his presence. Definitely unconscious then. Gently feeling around for the omegas neck, he securely grabbed it by the scruff and pulled it slowly out of the hole.

 

As he brought it out into the light, he could identify the omega as a male. A freezing, underfed male at that. Dash sighed, setting the boy down and removing his own jacket, wrapping it around the freezing omega. Quite frankly he had no idea how the little thing had survived out here, he could even see some frost in the kid's hair for goodness sake. Dash needed to get the frail omega to a fire, quickly. So he knelt down again, taking the wrapped up omega into his, and setting a quick pace back to camp.


End file.
